


A Three Person Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [17]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Devious Plotting Demons, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Qibiik has a devious plan.





	A Three Person Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Qibiik](https://toyhou.se/3704999.qibiik), a playful dimension-hopping shadow demon  
[Vyorin](https://toyhou.se/3753438.vyorin), a mage who studies runes (and sometimes dimension-hopping shadow demons)  
[Whiterock](https://toyhou.se/3753342.whiterock), a mage who studies dimensional magic (currently, how dimension-hopping shadow demons manage it)
> 
> Vyorin and Whiterock have studied together for many years, but have never been romantically involved; both of them _are_ romantically involved with Qibiik (and fully aware of each others' relationship).

“Vyorin,” Whiterock says, and despite his flat tone, it’s more a question than a greeting. 

“Oh hey Whiterock,” Vyorin says, dropping the hand he had raised to knock on Qibiik’s door. “Did you need Qibiik for something before I go in?” 

“I could ask you the same,” Whiterock says, crossing his arms. Vyorin frowns at him, clearly confused. 

“...Qibiik told you to come today? At three?” Vyorin asks slowly. Whiterock nods. “Well clearly one of us mixed something up,” Vyorin mutters, and knocks. 

Whiterock stays silent and waits. He’s pretty certain he knows which one of them mixed up the time, and it isn’t him. 

The door flies open so quickly it bangs against the wall and nearly bounces back again. “Yay, Vyorin’s here!” Qibiik says. For a brief moment, Whiterock is forced to entertain the idea that he is actually the confused one here. He does not enjoy it. 

“And Whiterock too!” Qibiik continues, and now he and Vyorin are at least _ equally _confused. Then Whiterock notices Qibiik poorly hiding a gleeful grin behind his hands, and he sighs. 

“Qibiik, what did you do?” 

“I changed your calendars so you’d both come at the same time!” Qibiik bursts out, clearly having struggled to contain himself up to this point. 

“...Why?” Whiterock prods, when Qibiik just stands there beaming. 

_ “Well,” _ Qibiik says importantly, “I love when I get to kiss you, Whiterock, and I _ also _ love when I get to kiss you too, Vyorin! So we should all kiss _ together _ so it’s even better!” 

Vyorin laughs, and then trails into silence when Qibiik just looks at him expectantly instead of joining him. “Wait… you’re serious?” 

“Of _ course,” _Qibiik huffs, prancing back to sit on his bed. He pats the spots to either side of him, and Whiterock and Vyorin share a brief look before joining him. 

“Let’s be clear,” Whiterock suggests. “Qibiik, you want me to kiss you?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“And then you want Vyorin to kiss you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And that’s it?” 

“Well, then you and Vyorin kiss, but basically yeah.” Qibiik smiles proudly, as if pleased that they’re finally catching on. 

The look Vyorin shoots Whiterock over Qibiik’s head can best be classified as dismay, and despite thinking that this is one of Qibiik’s sillier ideas - and that’s saying something - Whiterock can’t help a tiny edge of affront. 

“That wouldn’t be so terrible, would it, Vyorin?” he says coolly. 

“Yes, I completely - what?” Vyorin stutters, most likely having expected Whiterock to protest. 

“One kiss, for Qibiik,” Whiterock explains. “Not so unreasonable, don’t you think?” He licks his lips deliberately, and watches as Vyorin flushes and swallows hard. Interesting. 

“I - um -” Vyorin darts a glance between them, Qibiik all eagerness and wide-eyed pleading, Whiterock patiently waiting. “Well, we can try.” 

Qibiik bounces on the bed delightedly. “Yes! But me first. Like Whiterock said.” He clambers into Whiterock’s lap, and Whiterock automatically steadies him with one hand at his shoulders, the other cradling the lovely curve of his ass. Qibiik’s tail curls around his arm affectionately, and he grins up at Whiterock, the invitation clear. 

Whiterock knows better than to make him wait. He ducks his head to meet Qibiik’s mouth, flicking his tongue teasingly across his plush bottom lip. It’s showier than he’d normally be, but when he allows himself a quick glance over to Vyorin, he’s biting his lip and obviously entranced. Satisfied, Whiterock deepens the kiss, hissing and then moaning as Qibiik’s sharp teeth nibble at his lip. His dick twitches beneath Qibiik’s weight, and he rocks his hips up. 

Qibiik makes a noise of intrigue into his mouth - which is normal - but then he pulls away with a low gasp, which is decidedly _ not _normal. 

“What?” Whiterock asks, voice husky with frustration. 

“Vyorin’s turn,” Qibiik reminds him happily, and Whiterock sighs and lets Qibiik scramble over to Vyorin. He stretches out on the bed to wait, one arm tucked under his head, the other tugging at his belt to give his half-hard dick a bit of relief. 

“Vyorin,” Qibiik whines, and Whiterock tilts his head to look. Vyorin hastily glances away from him to give Qibiik his full attention, and Whiterock smirks to himself. He’d had no idea Vyorin found him at all attractive. Though, he supposes, he’d hardly considered Vyorin that way himself either. 

He watches now as Vyorin kisses Qibiik, a soft, slow start that Qibiik’s excitement quickly escalates. Whiterock would rather be kissing Qibiik himself, of course, but there is something to be said for this point of view, seeing Vyorin’s hands frame Qibiik’s delicate waist, their tails twining together, the soft sounds they’re making muffled between their lips. 

Eventually Qibiik draws back just like he had with Whiterock, though he has to press a slim finger to Vyorin’s lips to stop him chasing after. “Now you and Whiterock,” Qibiik urges, scooting back towards the pillows to give them room. 

Whitrock pushes himself up again, relaxed and slow. Vyorin’s still fidgeting on the other side of the bed by the time Whiterock’s sitting, and he allows himself a brief roll of his eyes (not that anyone but him is able to tell). “I’m sure Qibiik won’t be too disappointed if you don’t want to do this,” Whiterock says. 

Vyorin’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No, no, I’m fine. It’s just -” he glances quickly to Qibiik, then back to Whiterock “- different, you know?” 

“Mm,” Whiterock says, vaguely affirmative. He wants to try something. “Come over here. Now.” 

Vyorin blushes, and crawls over to him. _ Just needs a firm hand when he isn’t overcome with puppy love like he is with Qibiik. _Whiterock reaches out, sinking his fingers into Vyorin’s hair. He’s careful not to tug - a firm hand he may need, but Whiterock can guess Vyorin does not share his views on coupling pain and pleasure. 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Whiterock says, and leans down to kiss him. Vyorin is tentative, slower even than when he kissed Qibiik. That’s okay. Whiterock can seduce when he needs to. He flicks his tongue in much the same way he had with Qibiik, gentle, teasing, and Vyorin opens his mouth with a sigh. Eager now, Whiterock presses closer, urging Vyorin into a faster rhythm, even drawing out a soft moan - 

“No, no, enough!” 

Whiterock and Vyorin pull apart - or more accurately are pushed, one of Qibiik’s hands on each of their shoulders. Whiterock can only enjoy his satisfaction at Vyorin’s breathlessness for a moment, and then Qibiik’s pouting takes full precedence. 

“What is it?” Whiterock asks, both of them leaning back to let Qibiik wiggle and squirm his way between them. His pout only lessens a little when they’re both holding them. 

“Are you okay?” Vyorin adds. 

Qibiik sniffs dramatically. “I want you to kiss _ me, _” he whines. 

Whiterock shares a bemused look with Vyorin. “Qibiik, you asked us to kiss,” he reminds him. “Did you not like it?” 

Qibiik shakes his head firmly. “You should both pay attention to _ me._” 

“Just you, huh?” Vyorin says, starting to pet through Qibiik’s fluff of white hair. 

“Yeah, just me.” Qibiik’s voice is still whiny, but he purrs at the attention, already starting to settle down. Vyorin nods, and smiles. Whiterock can appreciate the relief in that smile - it will certainly keep things simpler. 

Whiterock leans down to kiss Qibiik’s cheek, nodding his agreement as well. And perhaps someday, if Qibiik grows less needy, Vyorin less timid… well. He can wait.


End file.
